An Infectious Love
by Mizuki-Kkamjong
Summary: Kousaka Honoka is a regular high school student, when something caught her attention. It was the school's nurse, Tojo Nozomi. After their encounter, their love for each other starts to grow stronger until they can barely survive without each other. Love is like a virus, it spreads through your body, like a disease that cannot be cured.


Kousaka Honoka awoken in the morning as she heard her mother calling from the level below. She yawned and stretched his arms as she made her way towards the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, Honoka made her way back to her room. Putting on her school uniform, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Honoka started to eat her breakfast fast as she zoomed out into the streets. She was a second-year at the all-girls school called Otonokizaki. The bread in her mouth was becoming soaked with her saliva as she ate it all while looking at her phone.

"I think I'm early," she question as she passed through the gates.

Her two friends were already waiting. Her two best friends Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori. They were both second-years. They started to make their way into the hallways, looking for their classroom. Along the way they happened to pass by someone, someone who made Honoka blush. It was the infirmary teacher Tojo Nozomi.

"Good morning Sonoda-san, Minami-san and Kousoka-san," Nozomi greeted, running her hands in her purple hair.

"G-Good morning Tojo-sensei," Honoka replied, trying hard to hide her delighted smile.

With those greetings being done, the three second-years went to their first class. Something about Nozomi intrigued Honoka as she couldn't help but take glances at the beautiful nurse behind her.

* * *

Class was boring for Honoka as she ditched her friends to eat alone on the rooftop. Once there, the roof had an amazing view of the town. Honoka seated herself down and started to eat the bento that her mother made for her. She had to learn how to cook so that she can make her own bento's that won't have her family sweets on the side every time. Sadly, she was already sick of eating sweets every day. Her thinking was interrupted by the door opening, Nozomi revealing from behind the door.

"Kousaka-san?"

"T-Tojo-sensei?"

Silence came between them before Nozomi started to giggle. The nurse took the seat next to her student, lighting up a cigarette. Blowing that toxic smoke, Honoka tried to concentrate on eating her lunch. But it was no used as that smoke flew passed her nose. She knew that it was wrong so inhale it, but somehow it smelled sweet. Tojo Nozomi was sweet. The chopsticks in her hands dropped to the floor, making Nozomi giggled once again.

"You sure are clumsy Kousaka-san."

"I-I'm sorry Tojo-sensei," Honoka tried to apologize without sounding weird.

"I prefer for you to call me Nozomi, Honoka-chan."

"I-I...umm…I don't know if I can call you that," Honoka stuttered.

"C'mon, just try," Nozomi smiled.

"N-Nozomi-san."

The older gave out a little chuckle before planting a kiss on the younger. None of them was shocked by the action. In fact, Honoka pressed deeper into the kiss. Their hands linked together, Honoka remembering the taste of that sweet cigarette.

* * *

It's been weeks since Honoka had that kiss with Nozomi. Ever since, she had been meeting up with her at the rooftop. In the morning, at lunch time, maybe even after school. Seeing that nurse was becoming addicting to Honoka as she didn't pay that much attention to her friends. Kotori was worried about her disappearing suddenly without saying a word to them. Umi didn't have time to care as she was always at archery practice. But Honoka didn't see what the problem was as her grades were doing fine. She was lucky that the home economics teacher, Yazawa-sensei, wasn't giving her bad grades for her cooking that looked edible.

"Nico-nico-sensei says that you need to work harder on your cooking Sonoda-san."

The ocean blue-haired beauty nodded her head as Kotori was helping her make the cupcake again. Honoka looked down at hers. That vanilla cupcake with purple and orange frosting at the top. She was going to give this to Nozomi, she had too.

"Now then, that is all for this lesson. Everyone must do the goodbye greeting with me," Nico said.

"NICO-NICO-NII~" everyone chanted before hearing the bell.

Honoka was glad that home economics was the last class for the day as she made her way towards the infirmary. Opening the door, Nozomi looked at her with a smile. Honoka blushed before rushing over to her. But then she tripped, the cupcake smashing onto the hard floor. The younger looked at her cupcake that she worked so hard on.

"Are you okay Honoka-chan?"

"My…My cupcake…"

The older looked down onto the ground and gave out that soft smile yet again. She picked some of it up and started to eat it. Honoka tried to stop her, but the older kept eating it with a satisfied looked on her face.

"You didn't have to do that Nozomi-san," Honoka finally said as she started to clean up the remains.

"Since it was made for me, I have to eat it Honoka-chan," Nozomi chuckled.

The younger made a face of disapproval as she made her way towards the waste basket to thrown away the dirtied tissues that cleaned the mess up. Turning around, the older's lips attached onto her. She tasted her frosting on Nozomi's lips. The older's tongue transferring the sweetness into the younger's mouth. They broke apart, Honoka covering his violated lips. She was really embarrassed as the older held her hand.

"Thanks for the meal, it was very delicious."

"Y-You don't have to lie about my cooking."

"What is there to lie about? You made it, and that alone made it delicious."

Honoka pouted, entangling their fingers together. Her mind started to blank out as she felt the older's arms wrap around her body. Feeling those hands grope her chest, she quickly separated herself from the nurse.

"P-Pervert! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

This always happened when they meet up. Nozomi would always touch her breast which felt really odd to Honoka as she was still covering her chest. The nurse let out a soft chuckle before placing a cigarette in her mouth. That's when Honoka looked up, watching the cool side of Nozomi. Letting out a laugh, the older look her way.

"Why are you laughing Honoka-chan?"

"Because I was thinking on how you looked cool when you smoke," Honoka confessed.

"Do me a favor, don't ever smoke. It's bad for your health."

"I won't mind if I second-hand smoke from you."

Nozomi smiled before walking up to the younger. Without any words being said, they shared a kiss yet again. The familiar flavor of that sweet cigarette made Honoka want more. That evening, a cigarette and a cupcake were both tasted.

* * *

Honoka made her way into her house, seeing her mother attending to a customer. Making her way into her room, her two friends were already there. Getting humiliated that she wasn't there to greet her friends, Honoka quickly served them tea.

"Umi-chan I thought you had archery practice?" Honoka questioned.

"It was cancelled today. Where were you?"

"I was doing something downtown," Honoka lied.

"Are you sure Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked as a worried expression planted on her face.

"I'm sorry you guys that we haven't been hanging out."

Her friends tried to smile but something was still bugging them. She couldn't understand what was going through their minds until the words started to echo into the room.

"You have been hanging out with the infirmary teacher right?" Umi said.

"I…I…"

"Honoka-chan, I heard some rumors about her," Kotori joined in.

Honoka gritted her teeth together, trying hard to endure the angry that was building inside her. Where they going to criticize her? But they were just worried about her, she knew that. Her two friends looked at each other before telling her the rumors about Nozomi.

"We heard that she likes to molest her students like the first-years Hoshizora-san, Nishikino-san and Koizumi-san. I heard that she was fired from her past school for having a relationship with a third-year student," Kotori explained.

"But aren't they just rumors?" Honoka tried to laugh.

"Honoka we just care for you. Please be careful when you are around Tojo-sensei-"

"Have you even met her? Have you ever got to know her? You don't know anything about Nozomi-san and yet you say all these bad things about her," Honoka snapped at her friends.

"Honoka-chan we just-"

"Kotori-chan I can handle myself. Nozomi-san seems like a great person."

Umi and Kotori looked at each other before excusing themselves as they went home. Honoka flopped down onto her bed, exhausted from today. She snapped at her friends when she didn't really mean to. It just seemed to come out from her mind. She couldn't handle anyone talking about Nozomi that way. Touching her chest above where her heart was, the pulse was strong enough that it was felt through her fingertips. This strong feeling belong to Nozomi, and only Nozomi. Honoka closed her eyes and softly drifted to sleep.

* * *

That morning, Honoka felt like crap as she started to make her way towards school. Heading to the infirmary, students came out. Both of them had short hair, one an orange-haired and the other was brown-haired. Nozomi was talking to them, as she waved goodbye. Honoka noticed that those two where first-years, the talk from last night slipping into her mind. Those two were probably Hoshizora-san and Koizumi-san. Nozomi looked at her direction as Honoka turned around and started to rush towards somewhere. Anywhere to get away from Nozomi. Maybe Kotori and Umi were right about Nozomi. Shaking her head, she could hear Nozomi's shouts from behind her. Opening the door to the rooftop, Honoka collapsed on her knees. Her breathing was heavy as the door opened. Nozomi called out her name as the younger started to desperately crawl away from the older.

"Honoka-chan what's wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"S-Stay away…," Honoka breathed, her voice wavering.

Those wet tears started to flow from the younger's eyes, making the older worry even more. She stopped trying to come near Honoka as she had a sad expression on her face.

"I guess you hate me now right? I'll leave then since I'm clearly hurting you."

Honoka watched as the older walk away, her hands reached to grab Nozomi's shirt. That stopped her from walking any further, her head turning around to see a sobbing Honoka.

"Please don't leave me…I don't want to be hurt by you…I want your feelings for me to be real," Honoka sobbed.

Nozomi kissed the younger instantly, holding her tight. It was so tight that the older though that she was crushing the younger at that moment.

"Baka, why would my feelings for you be fake? I love you too much Honoka-chan."

"But I heard that you molest students and you even had a lover in the past."

"Those are just rumors. I love you and only you Honoka-chan. Do you feel the same?"

"I love you also Nozomi-san. I love you so much that it hurts," Honoka sniffled.

They hugged each other, hearing that bell ring.

* * *

Afterschool, Honoka left first as she waved goodbye towards the nurse. Her heart was burning, cheeks blushing and lips carrying that perfect smile. Bumping into someone, Honoka noticed that it was the Physical Ed teacher Ayase-sensei. The blond glared down at her, arms crossed over his well-rounded chest.

"You're Kousaka-san right?"

"Y-Yes I am, Ayase-sensei."

"I would have thought that Nozomi would pick someone more interesting," the teacher above her mumbled.

"Interesting?" Honoka questioned.

"Forget that I ever said anything alright Kousaka-san. Just return home."

Honoka nodded her head, starting to head down the streets. That's when something caught her eyes, her body walking up to it. A pair of couple rings held her gaze as her hands touched the cool glass. Something was telling her to buy it, her allowance pretty saved up for it. Gulping, Honoka made her into the store and purchased the rings. They were beautiful, pure silver with an orange gem lodged in one and the other having a purple one.

"Honoka-chan, I thought you would be at home right now?"

That voice made the younger startled as she hid the box of rings into her pocket. Nozomi smiled, taking her hand as they started to head towards Honoka's family store.

"I was thinking about buying some sweets there," the older said, puffing the built up smoke in her mouth.

"I grew tired of eating my family's sweets mostly every day, but I think you will enjoy them," Honoka tried to smile.

The two made their way towards the house, their hands separating. Honoka entered first, Nozomi following by. The younger's mother told Honoka to take over, the nurse bringing a smile to her face. The older picked out the sweets she wanted, handing the money over to the burnet.

"Thank you, please come again."

"Oh, I will come again Honoka-chan," Nozomi smirked before closing the front door.

Honoka felt her cheeks becoming red as he mother came back to attend to the other customers. She made her way upstairs, seating herself onto the bed. Opening her phone, Nozomi started to call her. Answering it right away, Honoka heard that lovely voice flow into her ear.

"Do you want to hang out afterschool at my place Honoka-chan?"

"Sure, I'll tell my mom that I'm going to a friend's place. But I doubt that she really cares where I go since she's always busy with the shop," Honoka replied, feeling happiness sweep her body.

"Great. Oh and the sweets are really good. Good night."

"Ah-Goodnight, sweet dreams Nozomi-chan."

That night, Honoka couldn't go to sleep as she couldn't wait until tomorrow to see the older and her place. Smiling yet again, Honoka found sleep take ahold of her.

* * *

The next morning was a blur to the younger as she kept forgetting to do stuff. Even the bow in her hair was messed up. But, she didn't really seem to care about that. Heading outside, Umi and Kotori were already waiting for her.

"Good morning," Honoka grumbled, scratching her head slightly.

"Didn't get much sleep Honoka-chan?" Kotori guessed.

"You can say that," she yawned.

"Honoka, you should watch your health," Umi criticized.

"I got it, I got it."

The three made their way towards school, a sleepy aura covering the burnet's body. Yawning once again, Umi headed to early morning practice while Kotori stayed to be with Honoka for a while.

"Honoka-chan you're going to see Tojo-sensei?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You've been meeting her for days. Are you guys dating or something?"

"I don't think we're dating. Kotori-chan I'm fine, don't worry about me," Honoka tried to convince which actually worked.

Her friend nodded her head and stormed off as Honoka knocked on the infirmary door. Opening it, Nozomi was with Eli. She felt this pain in her heart as the two teachers backed away from each other, Eli making her way out. Going pass Honoka, Nozomi lit up a cigarette. The younger wanted so much to know their relationship with each other, but decided that was a personal question.

"Eli-cchi and I were lovers back in high school. But we broke up after one-year of dating. She took an interest in someone else."

"How did you…"

"My cards said that you would ask a question like that," Nozomi giggled.

"Cards?"

"Yes cards, don't laugh at me Honoka-chan."

The younger felt so happy that she sprinted up towards the older and hugged her tight. Nozomi giggled once again and held the younger back. The bell rang, but neither of them seemed to care. The older offered to let the burnet stay as she would call the teacher to excuse her absence.

"You sure? I don't want to trouble you or anything Nozomi-chan."

"I'm fine. You seem a bit sleepy anyways. Why don't you go rest on one of the beds," Nozomi suggested.

Honoka nodded her head, making her way towards a spare bed. Pulling the covers over her body, she smelled that smoke floating around the room. It was soothing to her, the smell that is. Nozomi smiled down at her, taking a chair to sit next to the younger. The clicking of the clock echoed into the room, the both of them reaching to hold each other's hands. The warmth between their palms was like no other, the beating of their hearts connected through their hands.

"Am I still going over your place today?" Honoka asked.

"Of course you are. There's something I want to give you."

The younger nodded her head slightly, breathing softly as the nurse used her other hand to stroke her hair. The movement felt nice, the younger smiling. Both of them waited patiently as the day started to end, the sun setting slowly.

* * *

The final bell rung, alerting the both of them that school was over. Honoka exited out the classroom, leaving her friends behind her. Nozomi was already waiting near the gates, both of them being careful so that nobody saw them leaving together.

* * *

Nozomi's house was near the shrine, explaining to Honoka that she helped out over there at times. The younger listened to everything, the door opening to the unfamiliar place. To her surprise, it was pretty bland and empty, the living room only filled up with a sofa and a television. The kitchen had a dining table, the rest of the house feeling like it was empty. When they finally arrived at the older's room, it was the only room that had the most items. The walls painted a very light pink, a big bed with fully pillows and soft blankets, a table with tea and cakes prepared already and some stuffed animals scattered around the floor.

"I never expected that your room would be so cute Nozomi-chan," Honoka giggled, seating herself down.

"Don't be that surprised. Having stuffed animals make me feel like a child again, I like that feeling."

Nozomi poured some tea into two cups, sliding one over towards the guest, also sliding a plate of sweets. Honoka sipped the drink, questioning why the drink was still warm when Nozomi was at school.

"I came back home when it was break time to prepare everything. Except for the toys around the floor, I got lazy to pick them up," Nozomi explained, breathing out a troubled sigh.

To the younger, the nurse looked really cute right now, so cute that Honoka planted her lips upon the older's. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before parting, both of them wanting more, but none of them said anything. That's when Nozomi cleared her throat, presenting a neatly wrapped present in front of the younger. This was the thing that the older wanted to give the younger, Honoka reaching to grab it.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Honoka-chan, this is a present from me."

The burnet started to carefully rip the paper, a box underneath it all. She gulped once, then twice as she opened it. It was a hand-made plushy of her, Nozomi scratching her head slightly. The older presented another plushy that looked like her, placing it next to the Honoka one. The younger let out a smile, hugging the other close to her.

"I also have something for you Nozomi-chan."

Honoka reached in her pocket to get out the two rings she had bought, showing it. The older grabbed one of the rings, the one with the purple gem. It sparkled brightly under the lights in her room, Honoka bringing her head down.

"I was thinking that it was like a couple rings so I bought it…but I don't know if we're a couple Nozomi-chan," Honoka pouted.

"We are a couple Honoka-chan. We did kiss and hug each other a lot, so I guess that makes us one."

"Oh," that simple word escaping the younger's mouth as the older pointed out something.

"Lately you have been calling me Nozomi-'chan' instead of Nozomi-'san'."

"Is that bad?" Honoka smiled.

"No, it makes it sound like we're lovers already."

Nozomi stopped talking as she felt a pair of lips pressed onto hers. The younger was sinking deeper into the older's arms, the kiss deepening by the minute. Exciting, the kiss was exciting as the older held onto Honoka's waist, pulling her deeper into her lap. Their lips separated, the room burning. Eyes locked on each other, Nozomi's lips curved into a smile as her hand touched the younger's stomach, her fingertips scorching under the other's heat. Honoka let out a small noise, a soft moan that encouraged Nozomi to go further. Her hand when up, feeling the tight bra the younger was wearing, hands cupping the juicy breasts. Giving then a little squeeze, the burnet's breathing hitched, her still-developing melons getting moved all over the place. Honoka tried to muffle the sweet noises coming from her mouth but it was no use as she felt her bra strap unclip as her breasts were in the hands of her lover.

"Shall we have a little sex education discussion?" Nozomi smirked, brushing her fingers slightly against the hardening pink skin on the burnet.

The younger didn't say anything as her hands were gripping the older's shirt, the intense arousal submerging her body. Those fingers were making her tingle, each one playing with her chest. Every pinch she felt, every movement made small noises rip out from her throat, she was quickly becoming embarrassed.

"See your nipples are hardening beneath my fingertips, you are getting horny Honoka-chan. When you feel this much pleasure from your chest, your vaginal fluid started to soak through your panties, wanting to be touched."

"F-Fluids?"

"Yes, this fluid," Nozomi said.

Honoka gasped loudly, feeling the older's hand touched under her forbidden place. The hand was moving, causing friction to erupt. She was indeed soaking wet, a sensitive place being rubbed in the process.

"And this is called a clitoris, a very sensitive place on a girl's vagina."

Honoka stuffed her face in the older's chest, her clit becoming hard as the other kept violating it. The younger's shirt was lifted, the older's mouth latching onto the burnet's chest. Licking, sucking, nibbling, all these actions made Honoka flinch and grip the older harder. That's when he body was placed onto the floor, Nozomi's head placed between her legs.

"N-Nozomi-chan? W-What are you do-"

Her words were stopped as she felt something weird lick on her private part. It was the older's tongue, the feeling so alien-like. The up and down movement was making Honoka breathless as she fought the urge to let her moans escape. Nozomi's eyes looked up towards the troubled burnet, her muscle moving everywhere. Honoka's hands found their way to the older's, gripping it softly, the younger trying hard to stop the saliva from streaming down her mouth. The simulation was too much. Honoka came with the older's mouth attached to her forbidden place. Heavy breaths filled the room, Nozomi bringing her head up to kiss her lover. Like all the kisses they have shared, it was sweet and an addicting action that left them tingling for more.

"I love you Nozomi-chan," the younger confessed, wrapping her arms around the nurse.

"I love you also Honoka-chan. It's a pity that we have to keep it a secret. The society wouldn't like our relationship. Maybe we can go out in public when you finish school."

"That's too long. I want to show everyone what a wonderful girlfriend I have," Honoka pouted, earning a quick peak on the lips by the concerned older.

Nozomi gigged under her breath, taking the hand of her lover, tightening the grip within seconds. She never wanted to let go of his hand, not for a million years. The younger was feeling the same as they lay on the carpet, touching each other's faces. People would have thought it was weird but this was necessary, they needed to know everything about one another. Every mark, every crease, every smile, every eyelash, everything about each other.

"Nozomi…was it fate that I met you?"

"I say it is. It was fate for me to. My love for you will never die out."

"Let's stay like that forever. Just the two of us," Honoka smiled, watching as Nozomi grabbed a red string as she tied it around their fingers.

"We are bound to each other now."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry I have a lot of grammar issues, I wanted to finish this story since i has started it about three months ago. My days are busy with updating my other fanfics and school. Please forgive me if I spelled any names wrong even though I have a sister who is a big fan of Love Live. Thank you for reading~

**-Mizuki K.**


End file.
